


η

by anon-j-anon (Anon)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/anon-j-anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>η = +/-</p>
<p>( -1  0  0  0  )<br/>(  0  1  0  0  )<br/>(  0  0  1  0  )<br/>(  0  0  0  1  )</p>
            </blockquote>





	η

 

 

 

there was a time when

for a brief moment

she thought in sentences

shaped as lines

even the mathematics was linear

or matrix

or three dimensional matrix

but the fourth dimension described

as a sphere with a point at infinity

as Minkowski space

 

for a brief moment she said hello

in one language instead of twelve thousand

the sounds shaped, _shaped_

by cords and lips and tongue

and her little doctor

her little thief

of twelve dimensions and one sorrow

or seven strings and eighteen joys

of multiplicity and an eigenfield

 

it was like seeing

only a small band of the electromagnetic spectrum

and hearing

the tiniest range in harmonics

suddenly blind and unidirectional

instead of bursting with the joy of _fields_

running! with feet! in one line, a single line!

after _humming_  with _artron_  in C-infinity

 

perspective

they say perspective

point of view

and precisely a mathematical point

so literal!

but to feel

as they say elephants

grief for the dead

the elephant graveyard

the tusks of her sisters

nestmates

pod

extinguished from _all_  and _field_  and _artron_

to zero

 

life

they say

alive

they  _said_

living

 

 

now

she _knows_

 

 


End file.
